uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
NXEMU
(Standard Gauge) | electricsystem = 25 kV AC Overhead 750V DC Third rail }} The NXEMU (or NeXt generation Electrical Multiple Unit) are new electric trains planned for First Capital Connect (FCC) in the UK. Bids to build the new fleet for FCC have been submitted although the order is still to be placed.Firms compete to build new train Thameslink Programme press release The first 'full length' train (what is now a 12 car service) was planned to be tested from the new Three Bridges depot south of London in 2012 and passenger service was expected in 2013. Plans were for the GN side to follow with testing in early 2014 with passenger runs later that year. The order was originally planned to be placed in spring 2010, but this was delayed by the 2010 general electionhttp://business.timesonline.co.uk/tol/business/industry_sectors/transport/article7124367.ece and the subsequent public sector Spending Review. The units for Crossrail have similar requirements as both will deal with commuters and local metro trips and discussions have taken place between the Crossrail and FCC rolling stock teams with the aim of a common design and some cost savings.Thameslink EMU invitations to tender issued On 27 September 2010, Crossrail said that a completely new designed train may not go ahead and an existing design may be used.BBC: Crossrail not to lose branches or stations for savings BBC News Accessed 27 September 2010 Description Thameslink and Crossrail are both heavy rail routes going through London and share many common features. Both will help reduce overcrowding on London Underground by moving large numbers of people and rebuilding some Underground and National Rail stations (including Blackfriars and Farringdon). Both will need to place large orders of around 1,300 carriages to meet their rolling stock requirements. The specification for the trains includes Automatic Train Operation (ATO) as well as ability to have 1,000 people board or alight the train in as little as 45 seconds. Both the Crossrail and FCC units will feature 25 kV AC overhead power, and the FCC units will also use 750V DC third rail equipment for use in South London. The Crossrail require the train to be able to work with Platform Edge Doors (PEDs) similar to the recent Jubilee Line Extension. Current Bidders Siemens - Desiro City Siemens have offered a variant of the Desiro UK design, the City.City comes to town - Innovative new train can reduce energy consumption by 50 per cent Siemens press release Siemens spent €50 million and two years in development, reducing energy demands by 50% and increasing capacity by 25%. During the launch of the Desiro City, Siemens announced that they expect to have a working train in 30 months after signing a contract. Wireless technology reduces cabling in the train.Rail Magazine Issue 623 Bombardier - Aventra Bombardier Transportation have offered the Aventra. The units are expected to bring in major weight reductions of around 30%. A working train is expected 24 months after signing a contract due to the progressive nature of the design. The average weight of a coach is expected to be , about lighter than the current Electrostar design and the average UK train coach is around . It is planned that the trains will wake themselves so when the driver arrives in the morning the train will be ready to depart the depot straight away rather than having to be 'warmed up'.Rail Magazine Issue 626 Former bidders Hitachi Hitachi pulled out of the bidding in April 2009. Alstom - X'Trapolis UK Alstom pulled out of the bidding in October 2009 after having their bid rejected. References Category:Proposed British rail vehicles Category:Crossrail Category:Thameslink